dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Spopovich
|manga debut = "The Finalists are Chosen!" |anime debut = "Big Trouble, Little Trunks" |Date of death = May 7th, Age 774 |Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Male |Allegiance = Organization of Babidi |FamConnect = }} is a muscular competitor in several World Martial Arts Tournaments, a long-time rival of Mr. Satan, and one of the two Earthlings ensnared by the wizard Babidi's mind control. Appearance Many years before Spopovich encountered and joined Babidi, his appearance consisted of light brown hair which reached his shoulders, with an enormous amount of muscle mass, towering over many other characters in terms of width and height. When possessed by Babidi many years later, Spopovich loses his hair, and becomes even more muscular than before, with his muscle mass becoming so large that large veins have appeared all over his body, bulging from his skin. Personality Spopovich has an incredibly aggressive personality, and a very bloodlust thinking process. Even if it is not a mandatory requirement in his assignments given by Babidi, if Spopovich is given the chance, he will brutally punish and pound his opponents standing in his path, either to near death or until they die from the pain. Spopovich also loses his short temper very quickly, as minor insults are enough to push him into his murderous rages. He's also shown to be slightly slow and prone to mixing up terms, as when commenting on his strength making his job easier to steal Gohan's energy, he mixes up "baby" and "candy" in the phrase "taking candy from a baby." Biography Background Spopovich, prior to his hypnotic ensnarement, was mentioned in the manga and seen in brief anime flashbacks. He was depicted as one of the combatants in the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. Spopovich fought against Killa in the second round of the tournament and beat him and he advanced to the finals to face Mr. Satan. Spopovich fought against Mr. Satan and easily lost against him. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga Spopovich competes in the following 25th World Martial Arts Tournament; however, his appearance is drastically altered from his previous form. He is devoid of his original brown mane, his skin is colored a pale gray-hue and his muscle-mass has greatly increased since the last tournament. Yet another distinguishing feature from his past appearance is the dark "M" symbol now plastered on his forehead. Spopovich is accompanied by his ally Yamu, who exhibits similar characteristics in comparison to his own ghoulish appearance. Shin and Kibito, two enigmatic figures themselves, sense that something is amiss with Spopovich and Yamu, as does Mr. Satan who recalls Spopovich from the previous tournament. In a fateful turn of events, Spopovich is matched up against Mr. Satan's daughter, Videl, in the first round of the official World Martial Arts Tournament. In spite of the match-up, Mr. Satan believes his daughter would win with ease. While Videl fights quite well at the start of the match (even managing to "break" Spopovich's neck), Spopovich remains virtually immune to every single one of her attacks, proving himself to be superior in power to her. Thrilled at the golden opportunity of wreaking vengeance on Mr. Satan for his humiliating defeat, Spopovich viciously attacks Videl with all of his pent-up aggression. It is only until after Yamu ordered him to halt his attack and remain focused that Spopovich finally knocks her out of the ring. During the next match of the tournament, Spopovich subdues a fully powered-up Gohan in a lock (helped by the divine restrainment of Shin), allowing Yamu to drain all of Gohan's ki. After this, Spopovich and his partner fly off into the distance, urging Shin and the Dragon Team to pursue them. It is soon revealed by Shin (who also explained that he was truly the Supreme Kai) that Spopovich is possessed by the evil wizard Babidi and used as one of his minions in order to draw out enough energy to revive the magician Bibidi's strongest creation, Majin Buu. When Spopovich and Yamu arrive at Babidi's spaceship, they are greeted by Pui Pui, Dabura, and Babidi himself. The evil magician takes the Energy Absorber from him and Yamu, and then hastily disposes of the brute by causing him to expand and explode. Power Prior to his encounter with Babidi, he was shown to be at least strong enough to fight Mr. Satan competently before being beaten as well as qualifying for runner up. When encountering Videl a year later, he was shown to have access to various ki abilities as well as flying. It is heavily implied that his being able to fly and use ki attacks was the result of Babidi's magic. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – After being put under Babidi's spell, Spopovich is able to fly using ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy blast. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Kiai' – Used against Videl in the manga only. In the anime, he uses the Crash Launcher. *'Berserker Crash' – Spopovich holds his elbow with his fist and then charges fast at the enemy inflicting a great deal of damage. Used in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Crash Launcher' – A purple energy wave. Used against Videl in the anime, while in the manga he used a Kiai. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. Named Majin Blast in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Mad Banquet' – A rush attack used by Spopovich in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. He used part of this attack against Videl. *'Majin Buu Resurrection' – Spopovich knocks the opponent away, and Yamu appears next to him. Spopovich grabs the opponent, and Yamu proceeds to absorb their energy. Used on Gohan in the 25th World Tournament, and was named in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Minion's Latent Energy' – Spopovich charges up, with both his defense and power increasing at the cost of his ki charge becoming slower. It is one of Spopovich's Blast 1's in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Mad Warrior' – One of Spopovich's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Superhuman Durability' - As a Majin, Spopovich possesses the ability to survive injuries that would kill a normal human or martial artist, such as having his neck snapped. This is shown when Videl's First Strike snapped his neck during the 25th World Tournament, which almost resulted in Videl being disqualified for killing, were it not for this ability and Spopovich snapping his neck back into place. Power-Ups Majin Spopovich Due to his evil heart, Spopovich is possessed by Babidi's magic, which releases his potential making him far stronger than he was previously. This state causes a Majin Mark to appear on his forehead and he becomes grotesquely muscular. It is implied that it also grants him superhuman abilities such as Flight and enhanced durability, allowing him to survive injuries that would kill a normal person. In this state he is stronger than Videl after her flight training and is able to grab and hold onto Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, allowing Yamu to drain his energy, though it should be noted that Shin had paralyzed Gohan as part of his plan to allow Spopovich and Yamu to steal Gohan's energy so the henchmen could lead Shin and the Z Fighters to Babidi's Spaceship. Despite his increased power, Babidi is able to kill Majin Spopovich with Explosion Sorcery. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' Spopovich is a support-type character in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, and a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle. Spopovich is an assist character in the video game, Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. Spopovitch appears in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle as both a friend point and rare summon. He only appears on two cards (R>SR TEQ>Extreme TEQ - Savagery Unleashed Spopovitch/N>R PHY>Extreme PHY - Ominous Will Spopovitch), both relatively weak. Voice Actors *Japanese: Hisao Egawa *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Michael Dobson **Funimation dub: Andrew Chandler *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Gilberto Rocha (DBZ), Dlaigelles Riba (DBZ Kai: TFC) *Greek dub: Themis Psihogios Battles ;Pre-World Tournament Saga *Spopovich vs. Killa *Spopovich vs. Mr. Satan ;Dragon Ball Z *Spopovich vs. Videl Trivia *Both Spopovich and Yamu have some similarities with Nappa and Vegeta. First of all, Nappa and Spopovich have similar looks; they are both bald, big, and muscular fighters. Also, both fighters enjoy making their victims suffer (Spopovich toys with Videl at the tournament in a way similar to how Nappa toys with the Z Fighters). Similar to Vegeta, Yamu tries to calm his partner down during this fight. For example, Vegeta gave the Z Fighters some time to wait for Goku and Yamu stopped Spopovich from killing Videl at the Tournament. Also Yamu seems to be the stronger fighter, which also applies to Nappa and Vegeta (he is also the smaller one). Interestingly, in the Ocean dub, Yamu and Spopovich are voiced by Brian Drummond and Michael Dobson, the voice actors of Vegeta and Nappa. *Despite being human, Spopovich has purple blood; possibly because he was under Babidi's control. *Spopovich's beatdown and near-murder of Videl was given an indirect reference in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, where Videl, upon regaining consciousness at a lake from her earlier beatdown by the titular antagonist, quips "Why do I always get the big, dumb, ugly ones?!" before flying off. *One of the members of Caulifla's gang resembles Spopovich. Gallery See also *Spopovich (Collectibles) Site Navigation es:Spopovitch pt-br:Spopovich nl:Spopovich pl:Spopovitch Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBZ Characters Category:Earthlings